dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
NYAV Post
New York City, New York, U.S. |services = English Dubbing Dialogue Recording Post-Production |country = United States |unions = SAG-AFTRA Independent |status = Active |website = NYAV Post }} NYAV Post is an American recording studio located in New York City. It was founded by Michael Sinterniklaas in 2000, with a West Coast branch located in Los Angeles, California. The studio is prolific in recording anime dubs, original animation, commercials, and feature films, notably for Central Park Media, Media Blasters, The Right Stuf International, Anime Limited, Bandai Entertainment, FUNimation Entertainment, Sentai Filmworks, World Leaders Entertainment, 4Kids Entertainment, GKIDS and Viz Media. Dubs Anime Series *''Berserk'' (1997-1998) (for Media Blasters) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' (1997-1998) (for Media Blasters) *''Knight Hunters: Weiß Kreuz'' (1998) (for Media Blasters) *''Magic User's Club!'' (1999) (for Media Blasters) *''Space Pirate Mito'' (1999) (for Media Blasters) *''Sadamitsu the Destroyer'' (2001) (for Media Blasters) *''Nana Seven of Seven'' (2002) (for Media Blasters) *''Piano'' (2002-2003) (for The Right Stuf International) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) (for The Right Stuf International) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2002) (for Media Blasters) *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' (2002) (for Media Blasters) *''The Gokusen'' (2004) (for Media Blasters) *''Midori Days'' (2004) (for Media Blasters) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) (for The Right Stuf International) *''Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu'' (2004) (for The Right Stuf International) *''Phoenix'' (2004) (for Media Blasters) *''Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos'' (2004) (for Media Blasters) *''Ah! My Goddess!'' (2005) (for Media Blasters) *''Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy'' (2006) (for ADV Films) *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007-2008) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Kurokami: The Animation'' (2009) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Bakuman'' (2010-2011) (Episodes 1-7; for Media Blasters) *''Queen's Blade: Rebellion'' (2012) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Zetman'' (2012) (for Viz Media) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (2016) (for The Right Stuf International) *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) (for Adult Swim) *''FLCL: Alternative'' (2018) (for Adult Swim) *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These'' (2018) (Additional Recording; for FUNimation Entertainment) Specials/OVAs *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) (for Central Park Media) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) (for Media Blasters) *''Giant Robo: Ginrei Special'' (1994) (for Media Blasters) *''Magic User's Club!'' (1996-1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Twin Signal'' (1996) (for Media Blasters) *''Demon Fighter Kocho'' (1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Sex Demon Queen'' (2000) (for Media Blasters) *''Freedom Project'' (2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC'' (2010) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Queen's Blade: Beautiful Warriors'' (2010-2011) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015) (for The Right Stuf International) Films *''Night on the Galactic Railroad'' (1985) (Additional Recording; for Discotek Media) *''The Weathering Continent'' (1992) (for Media Blasters) *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Negadon: The Monster from Mars'' (2005) (for Central Park Media) *''Tamagotchi: The Movie'' (2007) (for Madman Entertainment) *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) (for Anime Limited) *''Time of Eve'' (2010) (for GKIDS) *''Welcome to the Space Show'' (2010) (for GKIDS) *''A Letter to Momo'' (2011) (for GKIDS) *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) (for Viz Media) *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) (for Viz Media) *''Psychic School Wars'' (2012) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) (for Viz Media) *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) (for GKIDS) *''Miss Hokusai'' (2015) (for GKIDS) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) (for The Right Stuf International) *''A Silent Voice'' (2016) (for Eleven Arts) *''Your Name'' (2016) (for GKIDS) *''Fireworks'' (2017) (for GKIDS) *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) (for GKIDS) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower'' (2017) (for The Right Stuf International) *''Napping Princess'' (2017) (for GKIDS) *''Batman Ninja'' (2018) (for Warner Bros.) *''Liz and the Blue Bird'' (2018) (for Eleven Arts) *''Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms'' (2018) (for Eleven Arts) *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) (for Viz Media) *''Mirai'' (2018) (for GKIDS) *''Promare'' (2019) (for GKIDS) Animation Series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) *''Lastman'' (2016) (for VRV) Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) (for GKIDS) Live-Action Series *''Kingdom'' (2019) (for Netflix) Films *''Moon Over Tao'' (1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Cutie Honey'' (2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''The Machine Girl'' (2008) (for Media Blasters) Talent Pool Due to NYAV Post having branches in both New York and Los Angeles, voice actors from both sides coasts often appear together in NYAV Post's dubs. External Links *NYAV Post at the Anime News Network *NYAV Post at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies